Discipline is Love
by Teddy1008
Summary: When Severus gets in trouble, it's up to Tobias to correct his mistakes. After all, discipline is love. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment (spanking). Oneshot. Rated T for spanking.


**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**This is a oneshot. There will be no following chapters after this. This story contains spanking of young teens. Don't like, don't read. I got this idea after there was a fight in my school (in grade seven, my grade). Two boys had fought and ended up with bruises and at least one bleeding part of their face. My friend and I had to break it up because we were the only ones who had the courage to step in between them. The other kids in my class were just watching or getting a teacher. Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Tobias Snape opened the door at the insistent knocking. A man was standing stiffly with a young boy beside him, looking mutinous. "Yes?" Tobias asked.<p>

"Your son, Mr. Snape," the man said with a growl. "Your son has started a fight during lunchtime. He punched the other boy right in the jaw and made his front tooth bleed. No major injuries to Severus, though he does have a rather nasty bruise on his left arm. I expect you'll want to have a chat with your son, Mr. Snape?"

"Of course, Mr. Cooper," Tobias replied. "Thank you. I'll make sure Severus understands what he did was wrong."

The boy gulped at that. The moment the teacher disappeared, Tobias brought his hand crashing down on Severus' bottom. The nine year old bit back his yelp. "Corner. Now!"

"But-"

"I said now, little boy, and I meant it. Don't make me count," Tobias warned.

Severus gulped once more before scuttling off to the corner. Tobias sat down on the couch, rubbing his forehead. Eileen had left him and Severus when Severus was four, and Tobias was determined to raise Severus like the son Eileen would have wanted him to be. Even if that meant discipline. _Discipline is love_, Tobias remembered his own father's words.

A slight shift and a foot being scuffed told him that the corner's resident was becoming restless. Tobias cleared his throat meaningfully and Severus immediately pulled back his foot and stood straighter. Tobias let his naughty son stand for another fifteen minutes before calling him over. "Come here, Severus."

Severus turned around slowly, considered staying in his nice, safe corner but decided against it and shuffled over his father. Tobias was pointing at the spot in front of him and Severus stood there. Tobias fixed him with one of his sternest scowls and Severus immediately dropped his gaze. "What in the world were you thinking, young man?" Tobias began softly.

Severus shrugged. Tobias gripped his son's chin and pushed it up to meet his eyes. "We had a _discussion_ similar like this one not too long ago. A week before, I think. It seems our _discussion_ wasn't clear enough to you."

"It was clear," Severus said quietly. "It was very clear."

"Then how do you explain your actions today, young man?" Tobias demanded.

Severus bit his lip, then offered, "He was teasing me. He said I was a freak. I got mad and annoyed that I punched him in the jaw." He swallowed hard before muttering, "I'm sorry, daddy."

Tobias stared at the bowed head. Severus only ever called him 'daddy' if he was in distress or felt nervous. He cleared his throat, then said, "Go get the slipper."

"Dadddddyyyyyy!" Severus nearly wailed.

"Now, Severus Tobias Snape!" Tobias ordered. Severus gave a slight whimper before bringing the slipper over. Tobias held out a hand for it and Severus deposited it. "Over my lap," Tobias told him. "And this time they ALL come off. All of them."

Severus whimpered again but lowered his trousers and pants before bending over. Tobias bit his lip before bringing the slipper down with a THWACK! It pained him to do this, but he would raise his son into a good man. By the fifth smack Severus began to yelp. By the tenth, he began to cry and sob. Tobias landed one last good smack before ending it. "Hush," he murmured, bringing the boy into a warm hug. "It's all right."

"Is not," Severus sniffled, giving his father a glare. "It hurts."

"Yes. And then it will disappear and make you a good man." Tobias hugged his tighter. "These are the words my own father told me, Sev. _Discipline is love_. Remember it."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Author's Note: Please review**


End file.
